Love Comes in Different Shapes
by Twanny Bizzle
Summary: In a world where Pokemon and Humans are consider enemies. Can Mikoto, a special Vulpix with the power to turn into a human make a different? Well, you'll just have to read and find out, right? My first non-humor story!
1. Denial: The Pain of Lost

**A/N: Here's another collection to my One-Shot Collection, actually this one's a two-shot, but whatever! Anyways I think I'll do something serious this time, you know with no kinda humor in it. Anyways, here's the details about my newest two-shot, which is strictly romance, if you find anything funny, I assure you it wasn't intentionally, okeydokey enough talking, just read the story folks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Nintendo related, not even the characters name, a friend of mine gave me these weird Japanese like names! **

**Love Comes in Different Shapes **

**Part 1: Denial/The Pain of Lost**

A 14 yrs old boy named, Gungho and his mother were living peacefully on their farmer, everything was moving around smoothly and they didn't a drop of trouble, until a strange woman appeared one day. Gungho and his mother also saw this strange woman, she was walking around looking at all the livestock. When Gungho's mother asked could she help her, the woman just put her head down and quickly ran outta the farm.

The next day a pack of Wild Houndours and Houndooms, lead by a Houndoom appeared, and were seen scavenging throughout the farm. The lead Houndoom then ordered the Houndours to raid the farm; they stole many of the farm's livestock.

Gungho and his mother didn't know how to defend their farm, the Pokemon just seemed to came outta nowhere. It didn't take the Houndoom and Houndour very long to take full control of the farm.

This ordeal had now been going on for weeks now and Gungho's mother was fed up, so she tried fending them off, but she end up being mauled by the dogs instead. She had to recover in the hospital, which left Gungho alone at the farm to fend off the Pokemon by his lonesome.

Gungho was really timid, and didn't know what to do against the savage Pokemon, but he also knew he couldn't let the Pokemon get away from hurting his mom, so he decided that he at least had to try to do something about the infest of Houndoom and Houndour.

Gungho had to think, he had to figure out what Houndoom were weak against, so many days went by and he was finally he able to teach himself how to ward off the Pokemon. He would strike them around with thing he saw lying around the farm or he would blast them with huge amounts of water. (Super Effective)

Many months went by then, anytime a Houndour would try entering the farm, Gungho would always stop them before anything horrible happen. However, what Gungho didn't know, a young female Vulpix named, Mikoto, was watching him. Mikoto was a special Vulpix, she had the power of to take the shape of a human for deception, but since she was young and really inexperience she didn't know how to turn all the way well, she would always leave her ears and tail showing.

Every time Gungho would defend his farm, Mikoto, in her human form, would sit up in a tree not too far way from him and watch him for hours, she didn't know why or the reason for doing this, something deep inside her use to tell her to watch him.

Mikoto lived among the Houndours, along with her stepfather, who was the lead Houndoom, and her elder sister, which was a Ninetails and two younger sisters, who were also Vulpix. Mikoto's sisters also shared the ability, Mikoto's younger sisters were just as inexperience as her, only her elder sister knew how to transform successfully.

The lead Houndoom would use Mikoto's older sister special power to infiltrate inside human villages, steal their food and then attack them. You see the lead Houndoom had a deep hatred for humans, and especially Gungho.

Now our story begins inside The Vulpix's den, where Mikoto was getting ready to celebrate her birthday, since she had a body of a child when she was in her human form, I'll say she's about 13 yrs old. "Uhh…I'm sorry I'm late guys!" Mikoto huffed, rushing into the den. "I was out sightseeing again…" she said, while slowly approaching her sisters.

"Mikoto? Mikoto? What took ya so long, sis? How could you be late for your own birthday?!" sighed Kohima, the youngest of Mikoto's sister. Kohima was a cute, small Vulpix, smaller than both Mikoto and she is 9 yrs old.

Mikoto looked at Kohima and started stammering. "Well you see…I was um…I-I was…"

"I know why." Koko snickered, while interrupted Mikoto. "I bet you were out there staring at that human again, huh?" Koko, Mikoto's younger sister, teased. Koko was also the second oldest Kyubi, 11 yrs old. Koko was also a cute little Vulpix as well, and was smaller than Mikoto.

Mikoto blushed, while angrily replying. "For your information, Koko! I was out getting some fresh air; unlike you I happen to know how the outdoors looks like."

"Enough bickering, you two." Their elder sister scolded. Mikoto's elder sister name was Matoya, she was a shiny Ninetails, her tails were longer than usual. Let us say she looked very different from a normal Ninetails. She was a very kindhearted Ninetails and hated when the lead Houndoom forced her to use her powers for deception.

"We're sorry, big sis." Both Vulpix said in unison.

Matoya then turned toward Koko and huffed. "And Koko, you should really be ashamed. How could you tease Mikoto on her birthday?"

Koko just put her head down. "Sorry, big sis…" she muttered.

Matoya just sighed. "Oh, don't worry about it; let's just finish enjoying the rest of Mikoto's birthday. Oh, yeah! That reminds me of something." she then turned toward a small hole in the cave and walked inside of it.

"I wonder what big sis's going to get." Kohima muttered, while staring inside the hole. "I'll bet it's a present for you, Mikoto." she giggled, as she turned to Mikoto.

"You think?" said an excited Mikoto. "Big Sis, always seem to get the best stuff."

"Yeah, that's true." Kohima said, while nodding. "Do you ever wonder where does she go to get all that stuff?"

As Mikoto and Kohima continued to giggled, Koko just stared at Mikoto. Quickly noticing this, Mikoto turned to Koko and said. "What's wrong with you?"

"Admit it, Mikoto, the only reason you're always outside, because you want to look at that human boy. You're in love with him, aren't you?" Koko said, glaring at Mikoto. "You know it's forbidden, right? There's no way that a human and Pokemon can coexist with each other, let alone be lovers."

Kohima just stared at Koko. "Koko…" she murmured.

"How dare you speak to me that way, I am your elder sister!" Mikoto snarled, growling deeply at Koko.

"There's no way that I'm in love with a human, I have my reasons for going outside all the time!"

"Come on, stop it, you two." pleased Kohima. "Didn't Big Sis tell you two to stop bickering?"

"You have reasons for always going out?! Please!!" Koko sneered, while growling back at Mikoto. "What are they then? I'm dying to hear it!"

"What do I look like?! I don't have to explain myself to you!" Mikoto snarled, approaching Koko.

Koko just smirked. "You see. This just proves my point; you are in love with him. You're just too pigheaded to admit it." she then shook her head. "Uh, uh, uh…I'm really appalled by your behavior, Mikoto." she chuckled, mockingly.

"What's your problem, Koko?!" Mikoto sneered, while walking up to her.

Koko had a stern look on her face, as she said. "My problem is you! How are you setting a good example for me and Kohima, if you're out there falling in love with humans?"

"What is wrong with you?! Didn't I already tell you, that I'm not in love with any humans?!" Mikoto shrieked, loudly.

"Oooh, you're so lying. Why are you so much in denial, Mikoto?!" said Koko.

"I'm not lying, and I'm not in denial!" Mikoto yelled.

"Yes, you are!" countered Koko.

"Take that back, right now!" seethed Mikoto.

"No! Why should I, when I know it's the truth." Koko smugly, huffed. "Oh, oh, you and that human gonna make some many cute babies, I can't wait to see how they'll look like…Hehehe…"

"Alright, be that way, and don't take it back, Koko." Mikoto then ran over to Koko and smack her across the face with her tail. "That's what you get for always trying to talk big, especially when you know you can't beat me!" Mikoto was staring angrily at Koko.

"Ow…That really hurt." Koko whimpered, while rubbing her face. "You think I can't beat you? Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but you're wrong, and I'll just have to show you!" Koko then pushed Mikoto back, and tackled her to the ground.

"Err…" Mikoto grunted in pain. "Oh, yeah?! Take this!" she then lifted her paw and raked Koko in the face.

"Uhh…My face…" Koko grunted, stumbling backward, holding her face. "I've had just about enough of you." she then quickly countered Mikoto with a scratch of her on.

Kohima watched as her two sisters continued to fight. "Stop it! Stop fighting, you two!!" she screamed.

Suddenly Matoya came walking back into the room, she was dragging a lot of sweet food back inside, it seemed that all the commotion had caught her attention. "What's going on in here?!" she then saw that her two oldest sisters were fighting, and the youngest crying, loudly.

"What are you two DOING?!" Matoya yelled, while running up to the two Vulpix and then pushing them away from each other. "Why are you fighting each other?!" she angrily said, glaring at both Vulpix.

Koko then blurted out. "Big Sis, this is all Mikoto's fault, if she would just admit that she's in love with that human, that's always messing with daddy, then this fight wouldn't happened."

"In love with a human?" Matoya muttered.

"She's lying! I'm not in love with that human or any human…" Mikoto yelled, while looking at Koko. Matoya then turned and looked at Mikoto. "Uhh…You do believe me, don't you…" she muttered.

Matoya just stared at Mikoto and said. "No…Not really…" Mikoto just turned her head, and sighed, while blushing slightly.

"Ya, see…I told you, Mikoto, nobody believes you!" Koko boasted. "Now, tell her, Sis. Tell her what dad always says, he says humans and Pokemon can never coexist with each other, it's just impossible." she said, walking over to Matoya.

Matoya looked at Koko and smiled. "That's not all entirely true, little sis…" she said, rubbing Koko's head.

Mikoto, Koko, and Kohima all stared in sheer disbelief at their older sister. "But, whaddya mean, Sis?" asked Koko. "I thought dad always said that humans are nothing, but an infest and a nuisance to existence?"

"You're wrong, Koko." Matoya chuckled, while placing the food in front of her younger sisters. "Unlike, Houndoom, I don't think poorly of the humans at all, as a matter of fact, I'm glad the humans are around, if they weren't I wouldn't been able to get this food, now wouldn't I?" she smiled.

"Big Sis?! Are you telling me that you went into your human form and brought this food from a human village?!" asked a surprised Koko. "I thought dad said he didn't want us to make any contact with humans?"

"Why do you keep calling him, FATHER?!" shrieked Mikoto. "He's not our real father, you know?! It's his fault why we can't even go walking around freely anymore."

"Calm down, Mikoto." said Matoya. "I know what Houndoom said; it will just be our little secret, okay. Plus, if it wasn't for a human you all probably wouldn't..." she then nudged the food toward them. "Forget about it; just eat the food I got for you all, okay?"

"Alright, Big Sis." All the Vulpix said in unison.

As Kohima and Koko ate their food, Mikoto couldn't help, but to stare at her older sister. "I wonder what big sis was about to say…" she muttered.

About an hour had passed since the Vulpix had started eating. The Lead Houndoom and the other Houndoom came barging inside the cave. The lead Houndoom was bigger than the other Houndooms and had a deep scar over his left eye, he also knew about Mikoto's little escapades.

"Damn, that human! Another failed attempt." Houndoom muttered. He then looked down at all the food. "What's going on in here?! Where did you get all this food?!" he roared.

"Um…Well…I found it when I was walking around the forest…" Matoya said, while smiling nervously.

"All of this food?" Houndoom said, staring at her, strangely.

"Well…Yes." Matoya smiled.

"Daddy!" Koko cheerfully shrieked, as she ran over to Houndoom. "We're celebrating Mikoto birthday. Do you want some of this food?"

"Birthday?" Houndoom then turned and stared at Mikoto. "Starting tomorrow, you'll be hunting with the pack for now on."

Mikoto looked at her mom and then back at Houndoom. "Me?" she muttered, nervously. "B-But…"

"But nothing, you're old enough now, so you'll be coming." As Houndoom turned to the other Houndooms, he smirked sinisterly. "C'mon, we've gotta finish making preparation." he then started to exit the room, with the other Houndooms slowly following behind him.

Matoya quickly ran in front of Houndoom. "Please reconsider; Mikoto isn't experience enough to go hunting with your pack yet."

"No. There's nothing to reconsider about." he sternly said. "She'll be with us when we kill that…_human_ and finally seize control of his farm. Now, if you would please excuse me." The Houndoom then left the Matoya's den.

Koko walked over to Mikoto. "Humph. How are you gonna get yourself outta this one, Mikoto?" she smirked, while whispering in Mikoto's ear. "You know you're not up to in hurting the human you love. Do you think dad's honestly gonna understand that?"

"Shut up! I told you I'm not in love with any humans." Mikoto said, pushing Koko away. "Just leave me alone." she then ran out of the cave.

"Oh…Mikoto…" Matoya muttered, while staring at Mikoto.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Mikoto slowly walked out of her room and into the main part of the den. "Today's the day, I guess I should be happy, but I can't help, but to feel regret." she muttered.

As Mikoto walked around, she noticed that the den was completely empty. "I wonder where everyone went to." Suddenly she noticed Koko running toward her, she was breathing heavily. "What's wrong, Koko, why are you in such a rush?" she asked.

"It's Big Sis…" Koko muttered, tears coming down from her face. "She's…She's dying…"

"WHAT?!" Mikoto shrieked.

"C'mon!" Koko shouted, grabbing Mikoto.

Koko and Mikoto ran all the way to their oldest sister's room. "BIG SIS?!" Mikoto yelled, running into her sister's room.

Mikoto looked around and then saw her sister lying on the ground; Kohima was right next to her.

"Please don't leave us Big Sis…" Kohima whimpered.

"Ma…Matoya…Are you okay?" Mikoto murmured, slowly walking to her. But, she didn't responded back whatsoever. "No…Please, no…"

Koko walked over to Kohima and Mikoto. "She was walking around the forest, when that human you're in love with, attacked her for no reason." Mikoto turned and stared at her. "Dad told me."

"…Mikoto…" Kohima muttered, turning to Mikoto.

"Uh…I…Uh…I don't know what to say." Mikoto then turned and ran outta the den.

Mikoto ran all the way to the tree where she goes and stares at Gungho. "Why…" she muttered, turning into her incomplete human form. In her human form, Mikoto wore a red kimono with flora patterns on it and white footies, she had long brown that stop at her back, but like I said before, it was incomplete, her fox ears poked out her brown hair and foxtail poked out her…um…butt.

Mikoto climbed up the tree and sat in the same spot she always sits in, to watch Gungho. "I should hate and despise you." she said, watching as Gungho cleaned around the farm. "But yet…I still feel compassion toward you." suddenly Gungho slightly turned his head toward the tree. "Eeeeeek!" she shrieked, falling outta the tree. "D-Did he see me?" she was so embarrassed, that she found herself blushing. "Uh…I-I'm blushing?"

Suddenly Mikoto found herself surrounded by the pack of Houndoom and Houndour; they were looking down at her. "What're you doing, girl?!" sneered The Lead Houndoom. "We would have attacked you if I didn't recognize your scent…" he was looking at her up and down. "Why are you in that disgusting human form?"

"Well…I…Um…I was thinking, I could use my human form to trick that human." Mikoto said, but Houndoom just stared at her. "Well…Um…I could seduce him, and when he let's his guard down, that's when you all could get your chance to finally kill him…"

"Hm. That's not a bad idea, at all, just don't let us down." Houndoom huffed, while walking passed her. "By the way, I've heard about your sister, now you see why the humans should be eliminated."

Mikoto just placed her head down. "Yeah…I guess."

"Well, C'mon." said Houndoom. "We have a human to destroy!"

"…Okay…" Mikoto muttered, slowly followed behind. "_Big Sis, please watch over me_…" she said to herself.

As the Houndooms and Houndours walked in front of Mikoto, The lead Houndoom turned toward the others and whispered. "Listen, the girl can not be trusted, if she lets us down, don't hesitate, kill her."

"Yes, sir!" The dogs muttered, while nodded.


	2. Her Decision: Her Savior

**A/N: There's been a slight change in plan instead of 2 there's third, I thought of a better way to ends this, so yeah. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Nintendo related. **

**Part 2: Her Decision/Her Savior **

Mikoto was now leading the Houndoom closer to Gungho's farm. She was taking them through the path where she usually goes and watches him.

Mikoto was extremely nervous, this would have been the first time that she ever made contact with Gungho directly, not to mention that the Houndoom were right behind her watching her every step.

"_C'mon Mikoto calm down, why are you so nervous for_?" Mikoto said to herself, with her head down. "_He's only a human. A human who actually had the GALL to KILL your big sister_!"

"Hey…Look at her, guys." snickered one of the Houndoom, while nudging his head toward Mikoto. "She's so pathetic. We haven't even made it to the farm yet and she's already crumbling into pieces…"

The other Houndoom just started snickering. "You're right. It's pathetic, truly pathetic…" he chuckled to the other Houndoom.

"Silence!" The lead Houndoom snarled. "This kind of disrespect will not be tolerated while you're still in my present."

The two Houndoom that were talking earlier, quickly straighten up. "Sir! Please forgive our rambling, sir! The Two Houndoom said in unison.

"Sir, we weren't trying to offend you in any kinda way!" The first Houndoom said, as he and his friend got back behind their leader Houndoom and started back following behind him.

The lead Houndoom just turned his head. "…Whatever." he then turned and stared at Mikoto, she was still walking in front of the others with her head down. "_But, still…They do have a point_." he said to himself, looking at her. "_How dare she grace me with her present in that disgusting human form? I_ _should kill her where she stands_."

Lead Houndoom quickly calmed himself down, by looked up in the sky. "Hey, girl, what exactly are you gonna do when you reach that boy?" he said, looking at her again. "How are you gonna distract him?"

"Actually, I was planning on seducing him into following me into the forest, that way you guys can finish him off quickly." Mikoto murmured, looking down at the ground.

The lead Houndoom just stared at her. "Hmm…That's doesn't sound bad, at all. Let's just hope you can actually do what you're telling me." he said, walking passed her.

After walking for quite awhile, Mikoto and the Houndoom had finally reached the farm. "Hey, I think we finally made it, guys…" Mikoto said, pointing over the farm, turning toward the lead Houndoom.

"Humph. Thanks for pointing out the obvious, girl. You do know we have eyes of our own, right?" The lead Houndoom sighed.

Mikoto just placed her head down "Oh, I'm sorry…I-I was only trying to…"

"Enough." The lead Houndoom said, interrupting Mikoto. "At this point it doesn't really matter anymore. We're here, aren't we? And that's all that matter."

"Uh…I-I guess so." Mikoto muttered.

"Now, let's go." The lead Houndoom and his pack then walked passed Mikoto and headed toward the farm.

"Y-Yes, sir…" Mikoto muttered, nodding her head, while following behind the pack.

The Houndoom walked close enough to the farm's entrance, but was still careful not to get spotted by Gungho. "Now…Where is that pesky human?" he said, frantically looking around the farm.

A Houndoom then walked over to the lead one and nudged toward the shed. "Ah! There he is. Good work finding him."

Mikoto then lifted her head. "Uh…Where?" Mikoto then looked into barnyard and there she saw Gungho; he was doing his usual cleaning around the farm. "…It's really him. I never seen him from this close up before…" she gulped.

The lead Houndoom then turned and stared at Mikoto, he noticed that she was just standing there staring longingly at Gungho. "Ahem…" he grunted, annoyingly.

"Uh…Huh?" Mikoto muttered, snapping back to reality.

"Now it's your turn, girl. Remember what your prime objective is in this mission." Mikoto just stood there staring at him, with an unsure look on her face. "Well, what are you waiting for, girl?" he smirked, while nudging Mikoto on her backside. "GO! And don't fail me."

"Uhh…Y-Yes, sir…I'll will do my best." Mikoto murmured, nervously.

"Did she just say she'll do her best?" The lead Houndoom said to the other Houndoom, as he watched Mikoto walked farther away from the pack.

"Y-Yeah, she did, sir! She did" The cowardly Houndoom said, sucking up to the leader.

The lead Houndoom just stared at the Houndoom. "…Riiiiiight." he then turned toward Mikoto. "Hey, girl?!" the lead Houndoom shouted.

"Uhh…Y-Yes?" Mikoto stammered, quickly turning toward the pack.

"I hope you're not having second thoughts." Houndoom said, sternly. "Remember this, girl. By helping us kill this boy not only will you be avenging your sister's death, but you'll also be helping this pack seize control of his wretched farm."

"I-I know that, sir…" Mikoto murmured. "_So, why do I feel so bad about doing this then? I should angry, fumed about what he did to my sister!" _she said to herself.

The lead Houndoom just stared at Mikoto. "Just so you know, failure's not an option here, girl. I will NOT tolerate any kinda failure in this pack, you hear me?"

"Y-Yes, sir! But, you don't have to worry about me failing." she said nervously. "I just want to do anything in my power to help you guys."

"Quite." The lead Houndoom muttered. The Houndoom then walked away from Mikoto and were just about to head toward the farm's entrance, until she suddenly stepped in front of them. "What is the meaning of this, girl?"

"Please let me do this on my own, sir!" Mikoto said with a stern face. "There's no way I'm gonna let that boy get away for what he did." she then wiped a tear from her cheek, and then balding up her fist. "I'll make him pay from taking away my sister's life, the most precious person to me."

The lead Houndoom just stood there, staring quietly at her. "Well…We'll see, but it'll be in your best interest to heed my warning, girl." The lead Houndoom then ordered the other Houndoom to follow him.

As the Houndoom headed back into the forest, one of them walked up to the leader. "Sir, what do you think?" the Houndoom whispered into the lead one's ear.

"Well, here's my thought. There's no doubt in my mind that she's gonna fail me." The lead Houndoom muttered.

"So, sir?" the baffled Houndoom asked, hesitantly. "W-Why did you entrusted her on a task that was so vital to our plan, if you already know that she's gonna fail?"

"Silence. Enough of your words." The lead Houndoom muttered, sitting down on the ground. "I know you're not having any doubts about my plan, either?"

"N-No, sir. N-Never, sir." The Houndoom whimpered, stepping back from The lead Houndoom. "Please forgive me. I was way outta line to ever question your plan, sir."

"Yeah, that's right. You've better." The lead Houndoom then turned and stared intently at the farm. "Just wait and see what I have in store."

* * *

Mikoto had quickly made it to farm's entrance and was standing behind the fence, peering inside. But, she couldn't concentrate, she was still feeling butterflies, even after all that stuff she said earlier.

"…_Okay. You can do this, Mikoto_." Mikoto said to himself. Mikoto took a deep breath and then made a break toward some bushes close to barn shed "_This is the only way I can avenge my sister's death_!"

Gungho was still sweeping, when he suddenly heard something rustling nearby. "Uhh…Huh? W-What was that?" he muttered, turning around to see nothing out the ordinary. "Hmm…I could have sworn I heard something."

Mikoto was lying inside the bushes; it was uncomfortable for her. "Ow! Man, this would be easier, if I wasn't in my human form…" Mikoto then quickly ran into the barnyard and hid inside the storehouse. "Alright, the only thing I have to do is lure him to follow me into the forest…" she said, breathing heavily.

Mikoto slowly crept toward the exit of the storehouse and peered from the side. "Uh. It's him." she gasped. He was still sweeping and picking things up off the ground. "I can do this! I've just got to get a little closer…"

Mikoto quickly ran and hid behind a huge tree close to where Gungho was sweeping. "This is close enough. Now to make my move." she then peered behind the tree, and she noticed that he was just a feet away from her. "_Wait, is this right? He hasn't did anything to me_…" she muttered. "_No, wait, he did! He took my sister's life_!"

"No more stalling. I've got to do this, here and now!" Mikoto was just about to walk up to Gungho, but she stopped again. "Wait…I-I can't do this." she then quickly ran back and hid behind the tree. "B…But, I have to, right?" she then looked down at hands. "I…I don't know…" she then sat on the ground, while burying her head into her hands. "I'm so confused. What should I do?! I wish my big sister were here. She'll know what to do…"

Mikoto then suddenly rose to her feet. "Wait, I know what she would of told me!" she sputtered. "She would of said, 'Mikoto, I think you should do whatever you think is the right thing to do and not what somebody else says." she then turned toward Gungho and sighed. "I don't understand why, but I just can't find it in myself to hurt you…" she then turned away from Gungho, while blushing slightly. "I won't do it…" she uttered, placing her head down.

Soon as Mikoto said those words, her whole body was suddenly shrouded in a white glow. "Uh…W-What's going on? What's happening to my body?!" she muttered, falling down on the ground, while looking at her body in awe. The white glow then faded away, as if nothing ever happened. "Uhh…T-That was strange."

Mikoto turned toward the forest where the Houndoom were waiting for her and sighed. "But, I think I should probably be worrying about other things right now. I know that the lead Houndoom's not gonna accept what I did, he's gonna be really mad at me…" she then headed back through the woods.

* * *

The Houndoom were sitting around a huge tree, still waiting for Mikoto to walk through the forest with Gungho. "Argh! What's taking that blasted girl so long to come back?" The lead Houndoom grumbled, lying flat on the ground. "It shouldn't take her that long to seduce that human, they are gullible creatures after all."

One of the Houndoom part of the pack suddenly lifted his head off the ground. "Sir, I think I sense something. It's heading our way."

"Oh?" The lead Houndoom said, slowly lifting himself off the ground.

Mikoto was seen walking back through the forest alone, with no Gungho. "Sir, it's her…" The same Houndoom said. "B-But do you see what I don't see?"

"Yes, I do." The lead Houndoom said, glaring at Mikoto, who had her head down. "_Even after all that tough talk she did before leaving us_…" he murmured. He then suddenly did an eerie smirk. "_Humph. It's just as I thought_…"

Mikoto slowly walked over to the lead Houndoom, some of the Houndoom were already growling at her as he walked over to him. "Welcome back, girl. Well, I see that you did what I told you not to do." the lead Houndoom said.

Mikoto immediately started trying to explain. "Listen, I know that I told you I was gonna lure that boy back here, but I couldn't go through it."

"Oh, I can see that with my own eyes already, believe me." he huffed, sitting down in front of Mikoto.

"Please, sir. If you let me, I'm sure I can explain my situation to you…You'll understand my position better." Mikoto pleased.

"Oh, so you want to explain your situation to me, huh?" The lead Houndoom then nudged his head toward Mikoto. "What is it there to explain? You've failed me, girl and that's all I need to know."

Mikoto watched as the Houndoom started slowly circling around her, while growling. "P-Please…Please, sir, listen." she stammered, while backing away. "When I was I at the farm, I wasn't sure what I should, so I did what my sister would do."

"And that's what?! Turning away and abandoning your mission? That's what your sister would do?!" The lead Houndoom said, standing to his feet, now growling with his fangs showing.

"Y-Yeah, wait…N-No…Uh..." Mikoto stammered, still looking at the growling Houndoom. "S-She would never want me to avenge her death."

"Obviously, you don't know your own sister very well!" The lead Houndoom chuckled. "Your sister was ruthless and never showed any mercy to her victims, she was a true participant in my pack! I'm gonna kinda missed that seeing that kind of maliciousness again…It was truly moving, ya know?"

"No…Y-You're lying…" Mikoto muttered.

"Excuse me?! W-What did you just say to me, you little whelp?!" The lead Houndoom sneered.

"I said you're LYING!!" Mikoto yelped, glaring at the lead Houndoom, while balding up her fist. "M-My big sister was a peaceful soul and didn't like hurting others. She wouldn't want me to cause harm to anyone else, either. So I know for a fact that you're lying!" she said, sternly.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME IN THAT TONE?! You'll be best to still your tongue, girl!" Mikoto's face stayed stern. The lead Houndoom just smirked. "Do you remember what I told you about how I felt about failure in this pack?"

"Uhh…That you want tolerated it, period?" Mikoto murmured.

"Correct." he replied, sharply.

Mikoto then noticed that Houndoom were now standing around her in a circle and had flames moving around in their mouths. "W-What are you gonna do to me?"

"Isn't it obvious? There's only one punishment for failure in this pack." The lead Houndoom then did a sinister grin. "And that's death!"

"Wha…" said a baffled Mikoto.

Just then, the Houndoom simultaneously released their flames onto Mikoto. "Send me a postcard from the afterlife."

"WAHHHH!" she shrieked, as the intense flames quickly engulfed her.

The lead Houndoom just stood their smiling as he creepily stared at the flames. "Hm…How positively marvelous, the dancing flames are truly a thing of beauty. Such a fitting death for you, don't you think?"

The lead Houndoom was just about to turn away, when one of his Houndoom walked over to him. "What?" the Houndoom then pointed toward the fire ".I-Impossible!" he gasped, staring in sheer disbelief.

Mikoto was standing there with her mouth agape as she looked around at the flames. "W-What's going on? I-I don't understand, shouldn't I be burnt to a crisp by now?" she then looked at her body and noticed that she was surrounded by the strange white glow again. "W-What is this, SafeGuard? I don't know how to use SafeGuard."

The lead Houndoom on the other hand, was ranting mad. "How is she not dead?! I know for a fact that Special Abilities don't work while they're inside their human forms. She should still be dead, though, she only human now!" he then roared. "ARGH, forget it! Kill her where she stands, NOW!"

"Huh…" Mikoto then noticed the Houndoom leaping inside the fire and dashing toward her with their fangs bearing. "I've got to make a run for it!" she then tried turning back into a Vulpix, but for some reason she couldn't. "Wha…Why can't I revert back?! Forget it, I'll just flee how I am now!"

Mikoto leapt out the fire and tried running away, but the Houndoom quickly made it to her. They then pounced on top of her and immediately started biting and mauling all over her body, ripping her clothes up.

Gungho was now sitting down on his bench taking a small break from his work. "Whew…I'm beat. I've been working since noon…" he muttered, taking a sip outta his lemonade.

Gungho then suddenly heard some screaming from not to far from the farm. "What the? That sounded like a girl screaming." he said, standing up. He then heard the screaming again and this time it was much louder. "Oh, no. She must be in trouble. It has to be those darn Houndooms again." he then ran toward the shed.

The lead Houndoom stood watching as his comrades continued to attack poor Mikoto. "Oh, how delightful, now this is a better scene than before." he chuckled, looking at fire that was now everywhere in the forest. "A mixture of fire and darkness. Oh, how radiant…"

"Nooo…S-Stop!" she said, faintly, as she began losing consciousness. "S-Somebody…Uhh…P-Please…H-Help…me…"

The lead Houndoom just snickered. "Help? You want…HELP?!" he then started laughing, loudly. "Nobody's going to help you now, you foolish little girl! It's over now."

"Get away from her!" Just then, Gungho came leaping through the fire slashing many Houndoom, with his trusty broadsword. "I should have known you mutts had something to do with this." he sneered, standing over Mikoto. Gungho was holding the broadsword in his left-hand and a white shield in his right-hand.

"I-It's the human boy…" The lead Houndoom murmured, staring at Gungho with his mouth agape.

Of course, Gungho didn't understand him; he doesn't exactly really speak Pokemon.

"I'm glad that you came, boy. That way we can now kill you both in one fell swoop." he then turned toward his pack. "Now everybody, torch them!" The Houndoom then started forming small flames in their mouths.

"Err…Flamethrower." They then released the streams fire from their mouth. Gungho watched as the intense flames went hurtling straight toward him. "_I can do this. Just remember all the training_." he said to himself, lifting up his shield.

"WHAT?!" The lead Houndoom yelped, as he watched Gungho run through the fire with his shield up in front of him, while ramming many Houndoom outta his way. "ARGH! This is ridiculous! Everybody! Pullout!"

Gungho stood there, breathing heavily, watching as the Houndoom fled, with their tails between their legs, back into the forest."Uhh…That's right! The girl!" He then turned and saw her lying on the ground. "I-Is she dead…" He then bend down and touched her on the neck. "Oh, she's just unconsciousness." he sighed outta relief. "Don't worry, girl, I'm gonna take you back to my farm and heal those wounds." he then lifted up Mikoto and ran back toward the farm.

**A/N:** **Stay tune for the final chapter, folks!**


	3. Healing the Wounded

**A/N: Sup, folks, I'm back, giving you all an unpredictable update to one of my stories. Yes, an update to Love Comes in Different Shapes! **

**Now, folks supposedly, this is suppose to be my last chapter…and it should be…but how I write and how ideas seem to just pop up in my head…I really don't know. Anywho, I do hope you all enjoy my latest installment! Until the end, later. Oh, shoot! I almost forgot. Since I haven't wrote on this story in along time, I'm guessing I own you guys an explanation on what been happening recently, you know, so you don't have to worry about rereading the previous chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to the series Pokemon…Wait, yes I do...This story...DUH! But I don't own Pokemon, seriously!**

**A/N: If you read this already...You're a fool, HAHAHA! As I've fixed it up some! LOL!**

**Chapter 3: Healing the Wounded**

_Mikoto was leading the Houndoom pack into Gungho's Farm, so their ruthless leader could finally seize control of it. However, when they made it there, Mikoto felt that she had to do this task alone, so she pleaded with the lead Houndoom could she go in solo._

_The lead Houndoom reluctantly agreed to Mikoto's decision, but he only did so to see what were her true intentions. _

_The Houndoom sat in front the woods waiting impetuously for Mikoto return. After sitting, waiting for what seemed like an eternity they finally noticed Mikoto returning from the farm, but what they saw wasn't her leading Gungho back, they saw her returning without the human she promised to bring back so brashly. _

_Anyways, when she was confronted about her transgressions, by the lead Houndoom, Mikoto told him that she couldn't go through with hurting Gungho, because she knew in her heart that her sister wouldn't went have done it. _

_When hearing this from Mikoto, angered the lead Houndoom to no end, and so he immediately ordered his pack to eliminate her on spot, with their Flamethrower attacks, of course. _

_Mikoto tried escaping the flames, but she was just too afraid to move an inch and so she was scorched by the flames…or so it seemed. _

_As the intense flames consumed Mikoto's body, she soon realized that she wasn't getting hurt, somehow she was impervious to the flames, or in other words, her Flash Fire ability was protecting her even though she was still in her human form. _

_Seeing this impossible feat being done by Mikoto, the lead Houndoom quickly came up with a different attack method and ordered an direct assault on her. _

_Young Mikoto tried desperately to revert back to her Pokemon form, so she could escaped more quicker. But strangely enough, she found herself still a human, incapable of changing back, and so she found herself getting mauled and bitten all over her body. _

_Mikoto screamed in agony as the dogs attacked her mercilessly. Mikoto cries could even be heard behind the walls of the barnyard, which Gungho happen to be at the time. _

_Hearing somebody cries for help, Gungho quickly grabbed his lucky sword and shield and went rushing toward the forest. _

_When he got there he saw the violence display that was occurring at hand, and decided to resolve matter. So Gungho gripped his weapons and immediately jumped into action, joining the fray. _

_During the fight, Gungho knocked many Houndoom out with his broadsword, also easily getting through their defenses, with the provided help from his shield. _

_Realizing this, and also that his intended mission was an utter and complete failure, The lead Houndoom reluctantly ordered a retreat. _

_Gungho stood there contently, as he watched the savage Houndoom flee from the scene with their tails between their leg. Ultimately, Gungho had finally achieved what he originally intended, and that was getting the Houndoom away from Mikoto. _

_After standing, praising himself for a job well done, Gungho suddenly remember why he even came into the forest in the first place, and that was to save the mysterious girl. _

_Gungho turned to see Mikoto lying on the ground, badly wounded. At first glimpse, he thought that her life had been taken by the horrible ordeal, but after a closer inspection, he noticed that she was just merely knocked out. _

_After realizing that Mikoto was still alive, Gungho decided that it would be for the best if he took her back home to recuperate. That way he could keep her save, also he could heal the wounds she sustained during the Houndoom foray._

* * *

**And now, the story…Already in progress.**

Gungho started his rush toward his house, which wasn't very far where he was at the moment. Mikoto was lying on his back, piggyback style, still unconscious and by the look of her condition she wasn't showing any signs of regaining consciousness soon.

Gungho only prayed that Mikoto would just try to hang on, until he get back to the farm. "…Err, come on, girl, just try to stay with me a little longer. We're almost at my house, it's just a little more farther, okay?" he muttered with a serious look on his faced, as he looked back staring intently at her.

After walking for a short distance, Gungho had finally made it back to his farm entrance. "Whew…Finally! Home sweet home." he then started looking around his farm. "…Uhh…In a manner of speaking, that is." he chortled stretching, almost making Mikoto fall on his shoulder in the process.

"Whoa…" Gungho yelped, reaching out, catching Mikoto in his arms. "That was close…To close for comfort." he sighed. "I need to learn to be more careful…"

As Gungho walked throughout his farm, he noticed that the farm was surprisingly messy. I guess he really didn't get finish with his chores, he did get interrupted by the call for help, after all.

Anyways, inside the farm, there were tons of cargo and other kind of…um…farm equipment lying around outside. The first thing Gungho did was returned his sword and shield to the shed and then, finally, headed toward his home.

As Gungho walked outta his shed he was able to immediately spot his house off in the distance. "Hehehe. No worries see, there's my house. Just wait, I'll have you out and about in no time, eh." he chuckled, turning around toward her.

But Gungho smile quickly faded away, when noticed that Mikoto's condition had worsen, she was now breathing rather heavily and her face was beginning to turn red. "Uh…W-What the? This doesn't look good. I need to hustle inside and see to those injures."

Gungho ran toward his house, Mikoto was still perched up on his back. As he walked in, he immediately went rushing right upstairs. "C'mon girl, I know exactly where to take you." he muttered.

The inside the of the house was huge. Pictures of family members were seen hanging on the walls and some were sat on dressers. However, Gungho bypassed all of that, he only had one thing on his mind.

When Gungho made it to the top of the stair, there was a short corridor with three bedrooms, one in the middle and the other two on the opposite side of each other. Gungho decided to take the room in the middle.

"Here we are, my room!" Gungho sighed, walking into his bedroom. "I know it's not much, but I can promise you this: I have all the necessary equipment stored in here. So, don't worry, those injures of yours will be healed in no time." he assured her, as he carried her over to his bed.

Gungho's bedroom was relatively empty, the only pieces of furniture that were inside the room were a queen-size bed and some dresser draws. Oh, he also had lots of medical equipment lying around inside there, too.

Gungho gently laid Mikoto down on his bed. "Ah, there we go. All comfortable, right?" Gungho said, standing over Mikoto grinning. Gungho looked down at Mikoto's body and sighed, there were more cuts on her body than he first expected. "...Alright, first thing's first, I need to tend to those injures, before they become infected!"

As Gungho stared closely at Mikoto's body, he noticed that she had abrasion all over her arms and even all down her legs, some of injures weren't even visible, in which I mean, some were under her kimono. Speaking of her kimono, it was all tattered and dirty. The Houndoom even gotten around her face, she had a few scratches around her cheeks.

"Uhh…All man, those stupid Houndoom. They really took their toll on her, huh…err?" Gungho groaned, before pulling out some ointment from a bag right below his feet. "Hmm…First, I'm gonna tend to her arms and afterward, I'll work my way to down to the legs…"

Gungho knew that Mikoto had more abrasions in other areas of her body, he just decided to that wouldn't be a problem, until it was time to deal with that.

As Gungho applied the medicine to her right arm, Mikoto immediately started reacting. She started stirring around, while groaning in distress. "Uh, that's strange. Even though she's unconscious she's still reacting to the sensation from the ointment? I've never seen anything like that before." he murmured, bandaging up her arm.

"I'll ponder about that later, I have to finish applying the rest of the medicine to her body…" Gungho muttered as he started on the other the arm. As he applied the cream, he noticed that he was getting same result. Mikoto started was still groaning and moaning in a low-pitch tone, while moving around a lot. "I'm sorry girl, but if I don't treat those injures, you're sure to catch an infection. I'm not gonna let that happened." he chuckled, trying to keep her down at bay

After finishing up and wrapping both of Mikoto's left arm in bandage, and quickly doing the same to both of her legs, Gungho decided to start on the rest of her body. "Alright…Gulp…Here I go...It's time for me to check of the rest of her…In which, I mean...Her body." Gungho muttered, slowly lifted her upper body off the bed.

As Gungho held Mikoto up in his arms, he noticed how light and delicate her body felt in his arms. "Oh…Wow…I can't believe how…Hmm…her body…I-It's so…light…Well, I know that should be expected…But, still…" he then started blushing slightly, but quickly caught himself. "Ur…Well, I guess I should get started…"

As Gungho turned and looked closely at Mikoto's kimono, he noticed that the back part of it was so badly tattered that it revealed some of her naked back. "Man, her dress…It's completely ruined. When I'm done fixing her up, I'm gonna find some new clothes for her to wear. I'm sure my mom have something inside her room that she can fit…I sure she does."

Gungho gently laid Mikoto back, perching her up on a pillow. As he went down toward her kimono to unclothed her, he noticed that her face was all distorted, and she had started moving around, but this time she was grimacing in pain and her face was now even redder than ever.

"…Huh? I-I don't understand, how can she still in pain? The affects from the medicine should have been subside." Gungho stood up and looked at Mikoto, sighing. "Uhh…Poor girl, I just wish that there more I could do to help." he then bald up his fist. "This is those idiotic Houndooms' fault! I can't believe they did this! Err, those creeps struck a new low with this! How could they attack this innocent girl like this?"

"…I wish I there when this was occurring…I bet they wouldn't had tried attacking her." Gungho sighed, as he reached toward Mikoto's forehead. "I...I could of prevented this whole incident for ever transpiring…Only if I there."

As Gungho rubbed the top of Mikoto's forehead, he noticed that it was really hot. "Whoa, she's burning up! No wonder she was twisting and turning so much…" he then touched her neck, it was also hot. "…Um, this doesn't bode well. She must be running a fever…I need to check her temperature…"

Coincidentally, Gungho had a thermometer underneath his bed and pulled it out. "Cool, found one. Now, let's check that temp." Gungho gently opened Mikoto's mouth and placed the thermometer inside.

As Gungho waited for thermometer to finished, he just sat there staring longingly at her. As he continued staring, he finally (And I use the word 'finally' Trust me, I use it as strongly as possible! How in the hell could he not notice this before) noticed something different about her. "…Hmm…What's that? I-Is that…D-Do she have fox…Are those fox ears?" he chuckled, standing over her. Just like Gungho said, there, protruding outta her brunette hair, two small brownish red fuzzy fox-like ears.

"When I look closer at them …They sorta resemble ears of a Vulpix…Strange…Is she some kinda Vulpix enthusiast?" Gungho then started looking around her head, trying to distinguish out any kind of human ears, but he just couldn't find any. "…Uhh, what the? I-I can't find any ears…Weird."

"…W-Wait?!?!" Gungho spurted out, turning away from Mikoto. "…_Is it possible that she's somehow a…Half-Human, Half-Pokemon…Hybrid_?" he pondered. _"I mean, is that even possible?…_That must be the reason why the Houndoom were so set on slaying her…?!" he then shook his head, while chuckling. "Nah, that's ridiculous…I'm probably just thinking too much. Of course she's not a Pokemon…I mean, really now."

"Still, I wonder who she is, though. I mean, I certainly never seen her around here before…" Gungho then turned back Mikoto and stared at her. "…Hmm…Now, that a take a closer look at her, I see that she's quite the looker." he chuckled, before finding himself blushing.

"Urr…Umm…Well, yes…I guess should examining the remaining of her body, while I wait for the thermometer to finish reading her temperature." Gungho said, clearing his throat, quickly regaining control of his composure. "I got to remember to keep my priorities straight."

As Gungho approached Mikoto, he just sighed as he sat down next her. "…Poor girl, I'm sure she endured a lot. I mean, being attacked outta the blue by a bunch of craze Houndoom, that could scar anybody for life." he then muttered, while grabbing whole of her kimono. "I wouldn't be surprised if this incident hadn't traumatized her."

Gungho then started slowly unclothing her. "…I bet she was just wandering around minding her own business, when they came outta nowhere, like savages, and ambushed her. This is just another case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time…"

After Gungho unclothed Mikoto completely, he found himself blushing madly. "…!!!" he then yelped. "…WHAT IN THE HECK?!?!" After finishing undressing Mikoto, he quickly discovered that Mikoto wasn't wearing any clothes under him kimono.

Gungho faced grew bright pink as he quickly tied Mikoto's kimono back on her. A glimpse of Mikoto's Vulpix tail, also caught his eye, as he finished tying her up. "Man, what the heck was that?! S-She's….S-She was…Why wasn't she wearing any clothes under her kimono?!?!" he said, falling back into his recliner.

"…Man, talk about kooky…I mean, what exactly is going on here?" Gungho sighed, slapping his forehead. "A-And…I coulda sworn I saw…A tail." he then sighed loudly, while slightly turning back toward. "First Vulpix ears…and now…a tail. She must really adore the Vulpix."

As Gungho stared at her, the patterns on her kimono just kept capturing his attention. "Hmm…That kimono…Why does it seem so familiar to me…" he muttered.

Just then, the thermometer inside Mikoto's mouth went off. Gungho walked over to her, and pull the thermometer outta her mouth, that's when he suddenly remembered where he saw those patterns on her kimono from.

"Oh, yeah…I'm pretty sure those kind of kimonos are only worn by those rich, snooty, upper-class families." Gungho then crossed his arms. "I wonder if she's from a wealthy family. I mean, look at that kimono, I bet it's expensive. She has to be from a wealthy family…There's no other alternative."

"Funny, I didn't think anybody like that lived around here." Gungho chuckled. "Eh…it's kinda funny when I think about it. I getting all work up for nothing, a rich girl like her would never be interested in a poor farm guy…like me." Gungho said, chortling. "I wonder if it's in her family's tradition to walk around without naked under their clothes…or is it just for the women in their family?" he muttered, slouching back inside his chair. "Either way, it's any of my business…"

"Still though, there's no way that I'll be able to applied medicine to her whole body! I mean, that's just impossible." Gungho groaned, looking up to the ceiling. "No, no…I'm probably just stressing the matter too much."

"…But I can't ignore the fact that some of her abrasions goes as far as her…umm..._Private parts_…" Gungho uttered. "I mean, those regions of her body are her sensitive and could get infection if not treated to…"

"…Well, it really doesn't matter anyways now." Gungho groaned, shaking his head. "…It's not like I can make a thorough evaluation of her body…Not without her consent, of course… But, if she do give me consent…Wouldn't that be, like, immoral or something?"

"…Well, for the time being I'll just place this cold compress on her head, so it could cool down that temperature of her." Gungho muttered, placing the white pad on her forehead. "When she wakes up, I'll let her make the decision into what she want me to do, after all, it is her body."

"Hey?! I what I'll do, while I wait!" Gungho chuckled. "I'll make you something in the kitchen, so when you wake up you'll have something to eat…Heh." he then exited the room.

* * *

**About twenty minutes went by, since Gungho left for the kitchen.**

When he did return, he came nervously walking back in the room, he was holding a green coffee mug.

"…Umm, I know I said I was gonna cook, and I still am, but I thought it would be a good idea to make you some hot tea. Eheheh, I've heard that tea can be a good reassurance, when you're sick...So, yeah." Gungho chuckled nervously, while placing the mug on the table next to her.

Gungho then walked over to Mikoto, she seemed to sleeping peacefully and her face wasn't red anymore.

Gungho gently placed his hand on her forehead, she didn't feel hot anymore, which was really relieving. "…Hmm, well that's good. It looks like that temperature of yours own went down…I'm still gonna leave the tea, anyways." he chuckled, while winking. "You'll probably be thirsty, when waking up…I don't know?"

Gungho then walked toward the exit of the room. "Beside…Between me and you, it looks like it's gonna take me a little more time to finish cooking." he then chuckled. "I don't if you haven't noticed this yet, but it's been a while since I had to make a meal for two." he sighed. "Alright, I think it be for the best, if I left you alone now."

As Mikoto lie there on the bed sleeping, she kept repeating these words: Big sister...Big sister...

**A/N: And there, folks, is chapter 3...I hope you really enjoyed it. Needless to say, that it's gonna be longer to 3 chapters so stay tune. Oh, and one more thing, I dedicated this chapter to guy who reviewed this last, sorry dude I forget your name…Anyways, I don't know if he/she know this, or the dude's reading this, but you really motivated me in writing this, so thanks dude! Yeah, that's pretty much it…Later guys, and happy holidays!**


End file.
